Portable cordless power tools typically include replaceable and removable battery packs. The battery packs may have different voltages, such as 12V, 18V, 24V, etc. The cordless power tools (e.g., a cordless drill, cordless screwdriver, etc.) may be packaged with a spare battery pack that may be charged in a charger while the other battery pack is in use. Different brands of cordless power tools typically each have their own type of battery pack that is electrically and physically configured such that different brand battery packs cannot be used for other brands of cordless power tools and the respective battery pack chargers.